


word to the wise

by thedarknesswithin (babylxxrry)



Category: Figure Skating RPF, Olympics RPF
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Gen, POV Outsider, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Relationships, honestly i just wanted sleepy all knowing shoma, the shoma/yuzu is just close friendship, yuzu and javi are established relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 01:51:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13823955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babylxxrry/pseuds/thedarknesswithin
Summary: shoma is adrenaline crashing and wants cuddles and manages to third wheel yuzu and javi even though javi is halfway across the world. it works out.





	word to the wise

**Author's Note:**

> look i know i've promised the longer yuzuvier thing but this trope hit me fucking hard and i had to go with it tonight
> 
> for all yuzu/shoma dialogue, assume they're speaking in japanese ... i love all the content we get of yuzu mothering shoma :"))))
> 
> hope you enjoy this !!

Shoma stumbles into the hotel room he’ll be sharing with Yuzuru after a long day of press conferences. He’s exhausted. Crowds have never been his thing, that’s why he chose a solo sport. Who could’ve known he’d have to deal with all of that now? He wishes he didn’t have to, but at least Yuzu was the one to take the brunt of the attention, leaving Shoma mostly free to do his own thing.

Once he changes into his softest shirt and sweats, he realizes that this particular adrenaline/social interaction crash is going to be the type in which he craves cuddling. And that’s a bit problematic, because usually he deals with it by piling duvet covers on top of himself and sleeping in the pile until the crash ends, but they have more goddamn interviews tomorrow—he can’t afford to do that. So he sighs and goes with the next best option.

“Yuzu?” Shoma says quietly, and Yuzu glances up from his phone.

“What’s up?”

“Do you ever crash from being around too many people?”

Yuzu thinks for a second before he answers. “I suppose, why? Are you?”

“Mhmm. Could you like…” Shoma feels himself blushing, and he curses his face. “Dunno. Don’t worry. It’s okay.”

Yuzu shakes his head. “Could I what? Just say it, Sho.”

“Sometimes when I crash I like to feel smushed?” Shoma blurts before he can stop himself. “And like… safe.”

Yuzu nods like he understands, and maybe he does. “Come here, then.” He moves over in his bed, lifting up the blanket as an invitation.

After a moment of hesitation, Shoma pads over and wiggles under the covers. It’s warm, and once Yuzu flips the lights off, dark. Suddenly, Shoma feels very, very sleepy and he curls into Yuzu’s side as Yuzu threads his fingers mindlessly through Shoma’s hair.

“I’m going to call Javi, okay?” Yuzu murmurs from somewhere above Shoma. He nods, closing his eyes.

“Okay.”

“Get some sleep, Shoma,” Yuzu says, patting his head gently. 

Shoma hears the familiar facetime ringtone from Yuzu’s phone, quiet but not silent.

“Hi, querido,” Javi’s tinny voice comes through the phone speakers. Shoma smiles to himself. He’s worked hard to get Yuzu to see what everyone else already did, and it’s finally paid off.

“Hi Javi,” Yuzu replies, and Shoma can hear a smile in his voice as he switches to English.

“How was your day?” Javi asks, and Shoma starts tuning out. He kind of wants to stay awake and listen, but Yuzu’s hand in his hair is relaxing and it’s warm and he’s so sleepy.

“…Shoma is sleeping here…” Shoma hears Yuzu say as he’s drifting off, and there’s a surprised sound from Javi. “No worry, Javi, he is tired. And he is brother. Nothing happen.”

Javi says something in reply that Shoma doesn’t catch, but whatever it is, Yuzu’s back to smiling, and that’s all that Shoma currently cares about.

He drifts off to sleep thinking about how exactly he manages to third-wheel Yuzu and Javi even when Javi’s halfway across the world, and realizing he doesn’t mind it all that much, because he’s happy seeing them happy. Besides, it makes them both so much more bearable than when neither of them could acknowledge each other’s affections as so obviously romantic.

He’ll need to send that little tidbit of thought to Satoko, Maia, and Evgenia, but that can wait for tomorrow morning.

 

-fin.

**Author's Note:**

> leave a comment or kudos if you want to make me smile :D


End file.
